This Is War
by RavenMore
Summary: Football Human AU: Alli, justo en medio del campo de batalla tapizado de nieve, se desarrollaba la batalla final. Era la ultima oportunidad, se acababa el tiempo; y los Vikingos de Berk, comandados por Haddock III, lo sabian. Esto es la guerra, y solo hay dos opciones: vencer o morir.


**This is war**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Football Human AU: Alli, justo en medio del campo de batalla tapizado de nieve, se desarrollaba la batalla final. Era la ultima oportunidad, se acababa el tiempo; y los Vikingos de Berk, comandados por Haddock III, lo sabian. Esto es la guerra, y solo hay dos opciones: vencer o morir.

**Disclaimer:** La saga de "Como entrenar a tu dragon" no es mia, es de sus dueños. Quienes? No lo se, solo se que no es mia.

* * *

><p><strong>This is war<strong>

**Autor:** Jared Leto

**Links en YouTube**

**Video original:** watch?v=Zcps2fJKuAI

**Video con escenas de HTTYD2:** watch?v=qZZRiDxXxG0

**Video con escenas de football:** watch?v=n0I7Shf7-Uw

**Nota:** Cuando me refiero a "football" en este fic no me refiero al que todos conocemos que se juega con los pies, ya leyendolo lo veran. Me inspire después de un domingo entero de NFL, y ver ver un equipo jugando muy mal llamado los Vikingos de Minnesota. Pero lo peor de todo no es eso: es que ese equipo usa jersey morado y casco morado! E incluso a veces han salido todo de morado! Haganme el favor! Si los verdaderos vikingos vieran esto, se regresarían a su tumba. Pero bueno, de algo me sirvió verlo: para escribir esto. Confieso que no he visto a detalle las películas, es mi primer fic aqui, asi que no me culpen si hay un poco de OOC. Además, quise poner unos detalles relacionados a los libros, aunque como estamos en la sección "Movies" tiene mas influencia de las películas.

Bien, me dejo de habla inútil y que lo disfruten:

* * *

><p>Esto es Berk... una pequeña isla situada en medio del lago Superior, aun del lado de los Estados Unidos, azotada por los gelidos vientos provenientes tanto del Polo Norte como del Canada desde inicios de noviembre hasta fines de marzo. Y esta isla, como muy pocos lugares en la actualidad, tiene algo en particular que lo caracteriza:<p>

Esta pequeña ciudad fue fundada por inmigrantes noruegos al final del siglo XIX, y desde entonces la cultura nordica ha permanecido fielmente arraigada a este lugar. No se prohibe que se establezcan foraneos, al contrario, se los recibe amablemente, permitiendo que importen sus tradiciones, las cuales durante años habian sido añadidas a la vida normal. Y una de ellas causo un especial impacto:

El football. Desde que fue introducido en Berk a finales de la decada de 1930, ha sido el deporte favorito del lugar. Los pases, las recepciones, las yardas y las carreras se habian convertido en el hobbie habitual de niños y adolescentes. Se habia vuelto tan popular que la Academia de Berk, fundada en 1961, incluyo de inmediato el deporte en su programa. Durante muchos años, el equipo de los Vikingos de Berk -nombre dado en honor a la ascendencia noruega de la fundacion de la ciudad- estuvo entre los 10 mejores institutos del pais... hasta que cierto aciago dia de 1989, todo se cayo.

Hoy, 25 años despues, en los vestidores del Gran Salon -como era conocido el estadio de los Vikingos- se encontraba cierto chico de cabello castaño rojizo despeinado, ya equipado con su uniforme -jersey color verde bosque con el numero 3, pantalon negro y calcetines cafes- sentado reflexionando mientras ve el casco negro con una V en ambos lados acerca del monumental papel que va a desempeñar.

En eso, su compañero, un joven alto de piel muy palida y cabello largo hasta los hombros muy negro -casi que hasta pareceria pintado- con el numero 11 se le acerca:

_-Que tanto piensas?_

_-En la responsabilidad que tenemos por delante._

_-Ya son 25 años._

_-Si, tenemos que lograrlo. Y no porque sea el hijo del director._

_-Por cierto... lo saben?_

_-Aun no. Si lo hubieran sabido antes, mi madre se espanta y mi padre me mata._

El pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas sonrie ante el comentario.

_-Sabes que confio en ti... Hiccup._

_-Siempre lo has hecho Toothless. Desde niños._

Este solo nego con la cabeza: seguia llamandolo de esa forma igual que cuando se conocieron, a pesar de que ya no eran niños. Sin embargo, no le molestaba en absoluto. Mas bien, ambos chocaron sus puños, conscientes de algo fundamental: la guerra estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p><em>A warning to the people<em>

_The good and the evil_

_This is war._

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto<strong>

En otro lado del campus, iban saliendo a toda velocidad unas personas, aun poniendose los gorros y las chaquetas a pesar del frio impresionante que se desataba:

_-Apurenle chicas,_ ordena una rubia.

_-Ya vamos capitana,_ responde una peliceleste.

_-Y que esperan? No vencimos a esas inutiles en tres sets por nada._

_-Con este frio, aun alla adentro, como no ganar. Pero todavia falta media hora._

_-Pero tenemos que llegar a tiempo. O acaso no quieres ver a tu receptor favorito?_

_-Este... eh... yo..._

_-Acaso la gran libero "Deadly" se sonrojo?_ Pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona. _Andale vamos,_ añade a la vez que avanzan hacia el estadio.

_-Abran paso, equipo de voleibol femenil,_ ordena la rubia a la vez que algunos fans las miran con cierto desprecio.

_-Entiendanla por favor, quiere ver a su quarterback favorito,_ agrega la peliceleste.

_-Stormfly,_ reprende la rubia sonrojada.

_-Acaso dije alguna mentira Astrid? O acaso la gran "Camicazi" la capitana de voleibol no lo reconoce?_

Esta no dijo nada: ante la sonrisa burlona de su libero fueron a ocupar sus lugares.

* * *

><p><em>To the soldier, the civillian<em>

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war._

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora. El estadio, conocido como "El Gran Salon" se encontraba a reventar, revelando la gran expectacion de que al fin, despues de 25 años, los Vikingos de la Academia de Berk estuvieran disputando el juego por el campeonato. Era hora de ajustar cuentas, y lo sabia muy bien el head coach... Bocon "el Rudo".<p>

Aun recordaba aquel dia. El, esperando pacientemente un pase, pase que les daria el triunfo en el juego por el titulo del 89 en contra de los Romanos del Instituto de Mediolanum. Esa jugada: "Vikings and Dragons" y ese pase... que nunca llego, al ver, impotente, como su quarterback era ferozmente tacleado y le era rota su pierna, decretando la derrota. Su quarterback: "El Vasto" Estoico Haddock. Y ahora, 25 años despues, el legado aparece, tratando de eliminar la maldicion, a pesar del inmenso riesgo.

Y por eso mismo, habia tratado de relegarlo del equipo teniendolo solo como tercer quarterback. Sin embargo, tras las lesiones del primero en la pretemporada y del segundo en el primer partido, no tuvo mas opcion que meterlo al campo y, a pesar de las victorias que el novato iba logrando, mantener tanto al actual director -Estoico- como a la esposa de este -Valka- lejos del revuelo que estaba causando el equipo. Sin embargo, ya no era tiempo de ocultarlo mas... era la hora de la verdad.

* * *

><p><em>It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie.<em>

_The moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_to fight, to fight, TO FIGHT!_

* * *

><p>En un palco especial del estadio, se encontraban dos personas, ya de unos 45 años, observando el ambiente euforico que se desataba en el estadio al ver como iban presentando a los diversos jugadores:<p>

_-Me da nostalgia ver esto,_ señala el hombre vestido de traje.

_-Como cuando jugabas, no?_ Añade la mujer a su lado.

_-Asi es mi querida Valka._

_-Sabes, siempre me dio mucho miedo que jugaras._

_-Pero gracias a la lesion, pude estar junto a ti... y amarte._

Valka sonrio, al momento que ambos prestaban atencion al anunciador que terminaba de presentar a los jugadores.

**_-Nuestro receptor estrella, lider en yardas de la temporada, con el numero 11, Night Fury!_**

Vieron entrar al alto receptor, al cual a pesar de tener el casco puesto, aun se podia notar el cabello largo. Sin embargo, tanto Estoico como Valka hubieran querido que su hijo estuviera presente con ellos en ese momento. Debido a que este se habia hecho mas independiente, no tenian idea de donde pudiera estar.

**_-Y para cerrar, nuestro quarterback titular, el cual nos ha regresado a las epocas de gloria, con el numero 3... Hiccup Haddock III!_**

Al escuchar el nombre, ambos adultos abrieron los ojos para ver a la cancha al ver como su aparentemente enano, torpe y debilucho hijo -al menos eso pensaba Estoico- entraba con una actitud seria y decidida, sin importar que el rival al que iba a enfrentar no era nada sencillo.

_-Que? Como es que esta jugando?_ Exclamo Valka.

_-Ese Bocon... por eso nos distrajo. Lo voy a matar!_

_-Tranquilo Estoico, seguro tiene que haber una razon._

_-Pero cual? Por que Hiccup nos oculto esto?_

_-No lo se... ahora queda esperar._

Asi que ambos decidieron ver como se desarrollaba el partido.

* * *

><p><em>To the right, to the left<em>

_We will fight to the death_

_To the Edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

* * *

><p>Se veia a ambos equipos ya en la cancha listos para iniciar, los Vikingos con casco negro con una V verde en ambos lados, un jersey verde con numeros en negro y pantalones negros; los Romanos con casco color plata y una linea gruesa en medio color rojo, jersey blanco con numeros rojos y pantalones color plata.<p>

A la vez, se escuchaba en el estadio la voz de los comentaristas, los cuales estaban transmitiendo el partido a nivel nacional:

-**_Y aqui estamos el dia de hoy 26 de diciembre bajo una nevada impresionante, en la final de esta temporada del football colegial: los Vikingos de Berk vs los Romanos de Mediolanum. Este duelo tiene su historia, hace 25 años los Vikingos jugaron su ultimo juego importante, precisamente contra los Romanos, los cuales le quebraron la pierna, y de hecho retiraron, al ultimo gran quarterback de la Academia: "El Vasto" Estoico Haddock. Y alli es donde llama la atencion, ya que el quarterback hoy titular, el cual era el tercero al inicio de la temporada, es nada menos que Hiccup Haddock, hijo del "Vasto", quien a pesar del rechazo de los fans, ha innovado la ofensiva, incluso corriendo el mismo, y justo ahora contra la defensiva secundaria de los Romanos, llamada "La Legion", y la linea frontal, llamada "Las Tres Muertes" veremos de que esta hecho._**

* * *

><p><em>To the right, to the left<em>

_We will fight to the death_

_To the Edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIKINGOS (Ber) VS ROMANOS (Med)<em>**

**_1er cuarto, 5:07_**

**_Ataca Ber, 2&7, Ball in Med 15_**

**_Vikingos en formacion I, Las Tres Muertes anuncian disparo, sale la jugada, Haddock hace un engaño, no halla receptores, corre por su vida, le hace un corte a Alvin, lo sujetan pero sigue... TOUCHDOWN BERK! Que buen bloqueo de parte de Night Fury! Esto es para valientes! Los Vikingos van adelante 7-0!_**

* * *

><p><em>A warning to the prophet<em>

_To the liar, to the honest_

_This is war_

* * *

><p><strong><em>2do cuarto, 12:18<em>**

**_Ataca Med, 3&goal, Ball in Ber 1_**

**_Romanos, formacion cerrada, el Centurion se la entrega a su corredor, lucha, lucha... Touchdown Mediolanum! A base de puro poder llega al endzone! _****_Estamos empatados 7-7!_**

* * *

><p><em>To the leader, the pariah,<em>

_the victim, the messiah_

_This Is War!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>2do cuarto, 0:01<em>**

**_Ataca Ber, Ball in Med 35_**

**_Este va a ser un gol de campo largo, de 45 yardas, despues de una larga serie ofensiva de los Vikingos, concluida con un pase de Haddock a Fury de 17 yardas. El balon es centrado, viene la patada y... es bueno! Berk se va adelante al medio tiempo 10-7! Preparense para el segundo medio, es la hora de la verdad!_**

* * *

><p><em>It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie<em>

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_to fight, to fight, TO FIGHT!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3er cuarto, 15:00<em>**

**_Kickoff, receives Med_**

**_Y arrancamos la segunda mitad! Va a haber devolucion, la tiene Drago Bludvist, hace un corte, halla un hueco, nadie lo detiene... Touchdown Mediolanum! Que buen regreso de patada de 103 yardas! Los Romanos estan arriba 14-10!_**

* * *

><p><em>To the right, to the left<em>

_We will fight to the death_

_To the Edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

* * *

><p><strong><em>3er cuarto, 3:57<em>**

**_Ataca Ber, Ball in Med 26_**

**_Formacion escopeta, hombre en movimiento, es una reversible, la tiene Barf, se va por toda la banda, se lanza y... TOUCHDOWN BERK! Otro de "los trucos de Haddock"! Y decir que antes eran rechazados por los fans conservadores, ahora los tienen al borde del titulo! _****_Vikingos adelante 17-14!_**

* * *

><p><em>To the right, to the left<em>

_We will fight to the death_

_To the Edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world,_

_it's a brave new world!_

* * *

><p>Tanto Hiccup Haddock como Night Fury -conocido por los amigos como Toothless- veian con impotencia como caia un touchdown de los Romanos, por cierto bastante discutible, el cual ponia el marcador 21-17 favor Mediolanum, con solo 0:46 en el ultimo cuarto y con solo un tiempo fuera. Era ahora o nunca.<p>

_-Vamos a ganar,_ dijo Hiccup seguro de si mismo mirando hacia la grada.

_-Lo tenemos que hacer, añadio Toothless._

_-Si... por ellas,_ dijo señalando hacia las gradas, en donde una cabellera celeste, y a su lado una rubia, estaban presentes.

_-Stormfly..._

_-Asi es. Ambas han sacrificado mucho por nosotros, incluso salir corriendo de sus juegos de voleibol para vernos,_ dijo a la vez que se ponia su casco.

_-Si, por el triunfo, por ellas,_ respondio el pelinegro, ya con el casco puesto, a la vez que ambos lo chocaban. Van a ganar... a como de lugar.

* * *

><p><em>I do believe in the light,<em>

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done, war is won,_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun,_

_toward the sun,_

_toward the sun,_

_the war is won..._

* * *

><p>Solo quedaba una opcion: luchar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fight, fight, fight, fight, FIGHT!<em>

* * *

><p>Despues del despeje, que les dejo el balon en la yarda 20 de su propio terreno, con 80 yardas por avanzar, solo 46 segundos, un tiempo fuera y la tension a limite.<p>

_-Vamos a acabar contigo pescado parlanchin,_ gritaba uno de la linea defensiva rival.

_- Vas a quedar peor que tu padre,_ añadio otro.

_-Eso lo veremos... Purply (Purpurita) Greene (Verdecita) Reddie (Rojita)._

Eso hizo enfurecer a "Las Tres Muertes" los cuales se proponian acabar con Haddock por completo.

* * *

><p><em>To the right, to the left<em>

_We will fight to the death_

* * *

><p>Despues de cuatro jugadas y avanzar 30 yardas, solo quedaban 2 segundos, por lo que tanto Hiccup como Bocon pidieron el ultimo tiempo fuera en el cual el quarterback fue a pedir cual seria la ultima jugada, o eso creia el coach.<p>

_-Vikings and Dragons._

_-Que?_

_-La voy a mandar._

_-Que? Estas loco?_

Y la verdad, es que los temores de Bocon estaban bien fundados: esa jugada fue la misma que quebro a su padre y era muy peligrosa, ya que requeria que el balon lo tuvieran cuatro distintos jugadores, y los linieros ofensivos de Berk no estaban preparados para resistir tanto tiempo. De hecho, el propio Hiccup habia salido algo tocado en los entrenamientos, y trataba de disimularlo lo mas posible para no ser descubierto: no saben de lo que es capaz Valka Haddock si se enteraba de lo que hacia su hijo.

_-No hay opcion, coach. Somos Vikingos, son gajes del oficio._

Bocon maldecio el dia en el que decidio enseñarle esa jugada.

Despues de esto, al momento de reunirse con el equipo, dejo muy claras las instrucciones:

_-"Vikings and Dragons". Dragons: Barf, correr. __Hook, reversible. Toothless, ruta abierta. Vikings: Patan, Patapez, Brutacio, solo salven mi pierna._

Nadie decia, sabiendo del alto riesgo que esta jugada atraia:

_-ENTENDIDO?_

_-YEAH!_

Tras eso, todos juntan sus manos en el centro del circulo que habian formado, con Hiccup dando los gritos de guerra:

_-WE'RE NORWEGIANS!_

_-YEAH!_

_-WE'RE HOOLIGANS!_

_-YEAH!_

_-WE'RE VIKINGS!_

_-YEAH!_

Y asi, empezaban a acomodarse para la ultima jugada.

Alli, justo en medio del campo de batalla tapizado de nieve, se desarrollaba la batalla final. Era la ultima oportunidad, se acababa el tiempo; y los Vikingos de Berk, comandados por Haddock III, lo sabian. Esto es la guerra, y solo hay dos opciones: vencer o morir.

* * *

><p><em>To the Edge of the Earth<em>

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

* * *

><p>Cada quien toma su posicion, la cual al ver alguien la reconoce de inmediato:<p>

-"VIKINGS AND DRAGONS"! Exclama Estoico histerico.

Pero no hay vuelta atras: Hiccup le da el balon a Barf, quien corre a la derecha...

* * *

><p><em>To the right,<em>

* * *

><p>...quien se la da a Hook, quien viene en reversible corriendo a la izquierda...<p>

* * *

><p><em>to the left<em>

* * *

><p>...quien se la pitcha de regreso a Hiccup. Sin embargo, y tal como lo temia, su linea ofensiva no aguanto mucho. Ya "Las Tres Muertes" estaban casi encima de el: la "Muerte Verde" sujetandole el brazo derecho, la "Muerte Purpura" el pie derecho, y el peor de todos: "La Muerte Roja" sujetandole con todo su pierna izquierda, haciendo que le duela mucho. Parece ser el fin...<p>

* * *

><p><em>We will fight to the death<em>

* * *

><p>Pero a muchos se les olvida algo: Hiccup es zurdo. Asi que aun tiene el balon, y antes de caer, halla a su receptor, si bien en doble cobertura, no hay mas opcion: antes de caer y sentir el dolor en su pierna izquierda lanza con todo el poder de su brazo hasta el final, hasta el fondo. Como habia dicho: son gajes del oficio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To the Edge of the Earth<em>

* * *

><p>Toothless ve impotente como su quaterback y mejor amigo es severamente sujetado entre tres. Ahora entiende lo que sentia Bocon cada vez que hablaba de Estoico y la pierna rota. Sin embargo, hoy hay una diferencia a lo de hace 25 años: si salio el pase. Y el pase iba a lo profundo. Debia atraparlo, a pesar de la marca doble de Alvin el Traidor y de Drago Bludvist... a como diera lugar.<p>

Ya estaba por la yarda 10, viendo como el balon iba bajando, y se prepara para atraparlo, pero en una clara interferencia de pase, Alvin el Traidor lo sujeta claramente de la pierna derecha, haciendo que le duela, y que el escenario este preparado para que Drago intercepte. Sin embargo, esto no se iba a quedar asi: a la altura de la yarda 5, Toothless logra meter la mano para evitar la intercepcion. El ovoide sigue en el aire...

* * *

><p><em>It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world,<em>

* * *

><p>De inmediato dio un salto mortal para ir por el balon hacia la endzone, a pesar del dolor. Esos momentos parecian eternos, no terminaba el partido hasta que terminara la jugada y esta se negaba a morir.<p>

Cuando por fin todo se calmo, se pudo ver a los defensivos Romanos en el suelo cubiertos de nieve, y a alguien mas: a Night Fury con su pierna derecha extendida, tirado en el suelo... y con el balon en sus manos. Y estallo la locura en el estadio.

* * *

><p><em>IT'S A BRAVE NEW WOOORLD!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-TOUCHDOWN BERK! INCREIBLE! INCREIBLE! Pase de 50 yardas de Haddock a Fury, a pesar de tener medio mundo encima! Se ha roto la maldicion! Y la rompio un Haddock! Los Vikingos ganan! Los Vikingos ganan!<em>**

**_MARCADOR FINAL_**

**_VIKINGOS (Ber) 24 VS ROMANOS (Med) 21_**

* * *

><p><em>A brave new world…<em>

* * *

><p>Tanto Hiccup como Toothless se levantan, si bien con dolor en su parte afectada, no como para quebrarse o perderla, a la vez que observan a sus rivales caidos en el terreno nevado. Finalmente se juntan en la banda lateral, recargándose en el otro y ambos alzan sus manos en la cual traen su casco en señal de victoria. Se ha ganado la guerra.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The war is won…<em>

* * *

><p>Al momento de que la gente empieza a invadir la cancha, ambos sienten como alguien le golpea su hombro, y al momento de sentir el golpe, voltean a ver, encontrandose con una rubia y una peliceleste.<p>

_-Esto fue por asustarnos,_ dice Astrid.

_-Y esto,_ añade Stormfly a la vez que cada una jala a su chico para besarlo con todo su ser, _fue por ganar._

_-Podria acostumbrarme,_ dijo Hiccup.

_-Lo mismo digo,_ anadio Toothless.

Y dicho y hecho, ahora ellos sorprendieron a las chicas besandolas. Y decir que la historia de ellos inicio a partir de un proyecto escolar que les toco en equipo, de alli a amigos y ahora en parejas.

_-Buen juego "my Chief"._

_-Nada mal "my Alpha"._

_-Gracias "my Deadly"._

_-Te amo "my Camicazi"._

Y asi quedaron, mirando fijamente a su pareja, hasta que cierta persona hizo notar su presencia y los jovenes voltearon a verlo:

_-Ehh... hola mama, hola papa,_ dijo Hiccup sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ambos adultos se quedaron mirandolo fijamente hasta que, para sorpresa de Hiccup, Estoico lo abraza:

_-No sabes lo orgulloso. Y estoy de acuerdo: a partir de hoy eres el jefe._

Hiccup solo el abrazo de su padre mientras miraba a Valka y su mirada de "ya veras en la casa": mejor decidio ver a otro lado.

* * *

><p><em>The war is won…<em>

* * *

><p>Ya en la ceremonia de premiacion, Hiccup fue nombrado el MVP de la final, y como no serlo: <strong><em>2130, 280 yardas, 1 TD, Rush 78 yardas, Rush 1TD_**. Y antes de recibir el trofeo, dijo algunas palabras:

_-Saben, nunca pense llegar aqui. Pero eso si, gracias a todos, tanto los que apoyan como los que critican, llegamos, guiandolos, como el Jefe, como ahora me llaman Chicos, lo hicieron bien... salvaron mi pierna_, dijo ante la risa de todos_. Toothless, lo logramos, sabia que lo podias atrapar. Coach, gracias por la confianza que me dio. Papa, mama... estoy aqui,_ dice con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la negativa de Valka. _Y en especial, de parte tanto de Tooth como mia... Astrid, Stormfly, gracias por estar en nuestras vidas, no seriamos nada sin ustedes._

Permanecio en silencio al ver como Astrid lo miraba con amor, mientras Stormfly estaba abrazada de Toothless.

_-Y para terminar..._

Hiccup tomo su posicion de lider para arengar a todo el publico de Berk:

_-WE'RE NORWEGIANS!_

_-YEAH!_

_-WE'RE HOOLIGANS!_

_-YEAH!_

_-WE'RE VIKINGS!_

_-YEAH!_

Y tras eso Hiccup alza el trofeo con ambas manos ante la algarabia de todo el estadio, quienes al fin vieron a los Vikingos coronarse nuevamente. Y esto... esto no es el final, solo es el inicio. Bajo el mando de Hiccup "The Chief" Haddock, iniciaba una valiente nueva era. Porque esto es ahora Berk: un valiente nuevo mundo.

* * *

><p><em>A brave new world<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
